


那时候工作不太忙（四十六）

by heilalala



Category: shali - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heilalala/pseuds/heilalala





	那时候工作不太忙（四十六）

工作都是有闲有忙，一般来说忙肯定比闲的时候多。佳佳大病一场从医院回家后没多久，爸爸李达康又忙了起来，经常晚上赶回家时家中已是一片寂静了。沙瑞金看他一天到晚累那样也不忍心再过于折腾他，偏偏又是血气方刚的年纪，一股子精气神儿只好拿来做俯卧了。  
这天是星期天李达康还要跟着领导见几个外国客人，下午活动结束先跟司机小吴一起送赵立春回家，之后小吴再送他回去。到了院门口停下来，李达康邀请小吴到家里坐会儿，小吴一脸愁苦地跟他摆手：不了不了，我得回家做功课去。李达康好奇，问道：吆，这是又传达什么精神了？  
什么精神呀——小吴开始絮絮叨叨地跟他诉苦：还不是你们吴主任，非要我现在再去上大学，你说我中学毕业就去当兵，书都扔了多少年了上什么劳什子的大学！可老头子态度十分坚决，那架势我要不去上他能跟我断绝父子关系……还专门找了个人等我回家上课，我都奔三张的人了还要去学什么ABC线性代数，烦死了！  
李达康笑：哎呀，那这可是正经事儿！吴主任那不也是为你以后着想嘛，你就遵命吧，ABC就ABC正好跟赵公子作伴儿，往后你俩多交流，嘿嘿！既然如此我可就不留你了，咱们以后有时间再聊！  
小吴伸手把车门一开，撇嘴：我看你也没真心想留我，心里惦记啥以为我不知道呢，赶紧回去一家团聚吧！我可不想跟着去替你家省电。  
李达康笑嘻嘻地下了车，挥挥手转身往家走。楼下树荫里几个摇着蒲扇纳凉的老太太看见他七嘴八舌地打招呼：吆，小李星期天还上班那！  
哎，是啊，各位阿姨好！  
嗯，好，你们瞧这小两口一个比一个利正哈，哎小李同志，你这大热天西服领带的不难受啊！  
呵呵，阿姨，这不工作需要嘛！不跟您多说了，我得赶紧回家换了去……李达康拔腿要走又给喊住了：小李，你先别忙走，阿姨也要回家了，咱们顺路一起走。李达康一看是住自己楼下的胡阿姨，儿子在建设局工作，她在这儿跟着儿子住。  
哎，好，那一起走吧。  
胡阿姨拎着小马扎跟上他边走边跟他唠，李达康不得不放缓了脚步听着。  
小李啊，你家小沙回来也有一个月了吧，啥时候出去工作呀？  
嗯，还不知道呢，正在等安排。  
嗨，你说你跟着市委书记当秘书，就不帮着张罗张罗？  
胡阿姨，咱们啥事儿都得按规矩办呀，要是都在那瞎张罗这不要乱套了么，您说是不是？别说我一个小秘书，就是陈市长也无权干预转军办的具体工作嘛！  
哎，你们这一家子可真是，啧啧！  
老太太摇摇头，接着又转了话题：  
小李你这西装革履的是工作需要，你们家小沙虽说天天在家呆着可也一点不比你差。  
嗯，他又怎么了？李达康疑惑笑问。  
胡阿姨继续边走边说：你们这个小沙呀不光是人才长得好，还特别讲究，啥时候见他抱着孩子在院子里溜达都是皮鞋擦得锃亮，衬衫洗的雪白，连裤子那裤线都熨的笔直……老太太说到这里笑得颇有些意味深长：这院里来来往往的人谁见着了都得扭头多看两眼（其实就是回头率嘛老太太说话真是让人捉急），你说你一个Omega天天工作这么忙，星期天都不在家，这可别出点啥事儿啊…万一影响了家庭合睦那可就后悔莫及啦……  
胡阿姨说到这儿也到家了，摇摇蒲扇算是跟他道别转身进了家门，剩李达康一个人在那儿歪着脑袋烦闷：老太太这是啥意思？是说沙瑞金天天在家打扮的花枝招展地招蜂引蝶？

回到家一推门一股清新的水汽夹杂着轻微的泥腥味儿扑面而来，到处光亮整洁，显然是刚搞过卫生。沙瑞金正穿着个篮球背心大裤衩在客厅里几案旁熨衣服，听见门响抬头跟他打了个招呼：回来啦，今天挺早嘛！  
李达康鼻子里哼一声，边换鞋边问他：今天怎么有时间大扫除？孩子们呢？又让杏枝带出去了？  
没有，早上陈叔叔打电话过来说他今天出差回来了，想孩子让我给送过去，我就给送去了。杏枝我也给放了假，出门玩去了。  
李达康走到他跟前低头一瞧语调怪异：哟，小沙同志这裤线熨得可真直啊！  
沙瑞金一手摁在几案上一手握着熨斗手柄：小李同志看清楚了，这可是你自己的裤子，喏，衬衫也都熨好了在那边挂着，明天记得别穿错了。  
李达康站在沙瑞金旁边鼻子里一股对方身上的信息素夹杂着熨斗底下冒出的白烟蒸腾在一起的热烈味道，视线一低又是在胸前绷得紧紧的篮球衫，一股莫名的火气不由地自下腹窜起，伸手拔了熨斗插头拉起他的胳膊：走，去卧室！  
沙瑞金笑呵呵地任由他拉着到了卧室，摔上门李达康双手一推把沙瑞金摁在了床上，骑上去就开始解领带。沙瑞金一把脱掉自己身上的篮球衫甩到一边麻溜地去解李达康的衬衫扣子：今天这是怎么了，没到日子啊，难道我记错了？  
李达康双手扯掉了身上的衬衫：不到日子还使唤不动了么！俯下身来在他脸上身上一通乱亲乱啃。沙瑞金由着他亲，伸手隔着裤子抚弄他已然半勃的性器，  
李达康全身登时如同过电流一般，忍着没有出声可身体还是软了下来，沙瑞金一个翻身占据了主导地位：啥时候还不都任凭差遣！低头含住了他泛红的耳垂吮吻舔舐，双手向下探去拨开了他的皮带扣，三两下就将下身的西裤给褪到了腿弯处，李达康屈起一条腿伸脚一勾再一踢就给甩到了地板上，双腿一抬缠上了沙瑞金的腰，沙瑞金对怀中的这具身体已是再熟悉不过，可偏偏却是反其道而行之，惹得李达康在他身下不停的挺腰扭动，口中催促：干嘛呢你到现在裤子还没脱！  
沙瑞金早被他蹭得心痒难耐，见他这般光景不再磨他，直起身子把自己脱个精光两人立时又重新缠抱激吻在一起。  
这回既不用担心孩子突然哭闹打岔也不用担心动静大了给人听见，两人彻底放开手脚变换各种姿势做了个酣畅淋漓，双双攀上巅峰之时都是切身体会了一把什么叫欲仙欲死。  
余韵渐息，李达康躺在沙瑞金怀里半开玩笑的跟他提起了回家路上楼下老太太跟他说的一番话，末了说道：瑞金同志，我可也不明白了，你说成天的你那衬衫上是佳佳吐的奶裤子上是晓江的童子尿，居然还有功夫天天收拾的衬衫雪白裤线笔挺……  
沙瑞金微笑：啥意思啊达康，你还真能被这老太太几句话影响，怀疑我的节操品格呀？你就是怀疑我的人格也不能怀疑我对你的忠诚是不是？  
废话，我怎么会受这种影响。就是觉得这老太太挺有意思，表面上是在说你实际上是在说我不称职呢！  
沙瑞金眨眨眼睛抿嘴道：嗯，有吗，我怎么没觉得呢？  
李达康斜眼：还搁那儿装呢，你能听不出来？莫非你也是这么认为，心里藏着不忿？  
你说呢。沙瑞金一脸的严肃正直：达康，我才是你的Alpha，你的丈夫，你称不称职只有我有发言权，别人说啥有什么关系？我说好那就是好，你管我老婆怎么样呢！  
李达康嗤笑一声，一巴掌拍在他肚子上：你这见人说人话见鬼说鬼话的本事我是真服气。  
我说的是实话。沙瑞金一本正经，支起上半身盯着他的眼中精光闪烁：不过，今天这事儿你怎么着都有点儿动机不纯检查工作的意思，嗯，我得罚你…  
罚我？怎么罚？又罚我做俯卧撑？得了吧你，结果怎样你又不是不知道，呵呵……李达康翻个身似笑非笑地跟他脸冲脸。  
沙瑞金翻身扑上来：做什么俯卧撑！当然是罚你再检查一遍，一定得深刻认识到我究竟有没有背着你李达康干别的！  
这一番又折腾完已是日薄西山了，沙瑞金拖着精疲力竭的李达康去浴室冲澡，一边跟他交代：今天晚上咱们不用开火了，王阿姨早上说了晚上去接孩子顺便就在他们家吃晚饭。  
嗯，行，那待会儿就走吧。


End file.
